


Challenge Day 15: Ancient Ruins

by Solas_Dreadwolf



Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Solavellan, Solavellanhell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solas_Dreadwolf/pseuds/Solas_Dreadwolf
Summary: The inquisition travels through the exalted plains and Solas and Ashalle visit a ruin, together
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas
Series: Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923
Kudos: 7





	Challenge Day 15: Ancient Ruins

He could remember that the exalted plains were once a beautiful landscape with large temples and buildings of the elvhen people. Hoards of Halla had roamed the plains, fed on the green grass that these lands once had held. But it was gone now.

What once was a blooming and green landscape was now burned and trampled down by the humans. Ancient temples reduced to mere ruins, parts of them sunken into the ground and hidden beneath plants that wrapped around them. Solas wondered what memories those ruins held, and if they were not on a mission he would've loved to stroll trough the sunken relicts of his time. Would've loved to fall asleep in the warm grass the cooling shadows of the stones – to visit the old memories in the fade.

His eyes glanced over to the large stone wolves that were protecting the hidden temple. It was almost as if he could feel their gaze on him when they watched the group pass trough them. Almost as if to remember him of his duty once more. To remind him that it was his fault that the temples had fallen into ruins and that it was him that caused the aging of the elves, allowed the humans to invade their territory, to enslave them. All this was his fault.

"We can visit the ruin later, if you want? Once we've reached the camp.“ Ashalle's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. She tried to cheer him up because there was such a sad expression on his face, like she always did, when he slipped. Her eyes wandered up to the statues as well, examined them with an awed expression. She had seen ruins on her travels with the inquisition, had seen statues of wolves, but these were in better conditions and taller than any of the others, more detailed. "Those wolves are beautiful.“ she breathed out while their group passed them. The elven girl never let her eyes stray from them or from Solas.

"They're guarding the entrance of the temple. They are there to scare trespassers away. It is their duty.“ he answered her, remembering that there was a statue of Fen'harel guarding each Shrine or temple as well in the ancient days of elvhenan. Solas wondered if they were still there, protecting the temples of the false gods.

"So they are guardian wolves then? Like we are?“ she asked with a cheeky smile before her expression softened. She brought her horse next to his in order to brush over his hand in a reassuring gesture. "Let's visit this place later, together.“ Ashalle added in a softer tone, squeezing his hand slightly. "I would like that.“ the elvhen god admitted with a wry smile as their company continued, leaving the ancient ruins behind them for now.

The two of them returned once the dawn had settled over the wide lands of the exalted plains. Their horses pranced next to each others while they were getting closer to the ruin which they'd passed before. It looked even more ethereal in the light of the setting sun. The first stars sparkled already in the distance as the elven couple slipped out of their saddles, their feet meeting the grass with a soft thud.

Both guardian wolves rose prideful into the sky in front of them and the woman next to him could not hide her wondrous expression, the awe in the blue depth of her eyes. The light gave the wolves the illusion of following their steps no matter in which direction they moved. Almost as if they were build this way.

"They're even more beautiful now. As if they can really see us.“ she breathed out in excitement. "Oh but they do. They're statues of Fen'harel, able to catch your scent if you're getting near enough. Wrath will fall on those trespassers who enter the temples with ill intend, and they're never able to avoid his gaze. It was built this way.“ Solas answered, eyes focused on the large wolves in front of them.

Night had settled around them, giving the stars shape and morphing the wolves into something more dangerous. He was so focused on the ruins in front of him that he did not realize the eyes that rested on his form. Eyes of someone that knew who he was but Ashalle said nothing. She did not know why Fen'harel walked over the earth, or next to her in that regard. Ashalle did not know why he kept that secret to himself or why he always looked so sad and guilty. But she knew that he was not ready to speak about it, and she would not question him. What she could do was staying at his side and see trough with him whatever he needed to face. And if that meant to be silent when he slipped, then she would do that, until the day he would spill his secret to her.

"So I guess it would be wrong to climb up onto them then?“ she asked with a mischievous glint in her blue eyes - not out of disrespect for him but to pull him out of his thoughts. Like she always did. And like always it seemed to work, there was a chuckle coming out of his throat. A chuckle she loved, rumbling in his throat, not able to hide that he was amused, while his lips tugged up into a smile.

"Not at all. It would be the best way to avoid the Dread wolf's gaze after all.“ he answered in a tease. There was nothing offending if he climbed his own statue right? Solas could see the wide grin that spread on Ashalles face before she started to climb up on the large wolf statue, pulling herself up on the giant paws. "Come.“ she called in his direction, and he moved to follow her up right afterwards.

The landmark that spread in front of them was amazing, after they'd managed to climb up the large stone statue – settling down on the Head. Stars glistened in the night sky that stretched above the endless field in front of them. Trees rustled behind them as they sat down next to each other, stretching their legs on the stone head.

Both of them just sat there, enjoying the warmth of the others body while they listened to the sounds of the trees and the wind. Eyes were roaming over the landscape and the endless night sky, lit by the two moons. It reminded him of the days that he'd spent in his youth. The days in which he was just sitting on the head of those statues, listening to the sound of nature.

He still found peace in it, probably even more so because he shared it with someone else. It was a night that both of them would probably never forget and would become another memory in the fade.


End file.
